Bloody White Rose
by SoraYa UeHara
Summary: Apa kau tidak menjual mawar putih, Temari?/...bukankah semua yang aku jual ini mawar putih/...yang kau bawa itu tak satu pun mawar putih, semuanya mawar merah./Shikamaru ingin mengatakan pada Temari bahwa sebenarnya selama ini mawar putihlah yang dibawanya. Namun, ia urungkan.Darah yang mengalir membuat mawar itu berubah warna/ Special fic for Black and White ShadoWind Event


**Bloody White Rose**

Special fic for **Black and White** **ShadoWind Event**

Warning : Typo(s), gaje, dll

**Don't like, don't read**

-ShadoWind-

"Mawarnya. Ayo, mawarnya. Hanya lima ribu setangkainya." Gadis bersurai pirang itu terus berteriak pada orang yang berlalu di sekitarnya. Jika diperhatikan lebih, iris _teal_ milik gadis itu hanya menatap kosong. Setetes peluh meluncur dari dahi dan bermuara di dagu lancipnya seakan membingkai wajah manisnya.

"Apa kau mau membeli mawar? Bisa diberikan pada orang yang sangat kau cintai," katanya tiba-tiba saat seorang pemuda berambut dan berkaos hitam dengan celana jeans yang berlubang di bagian lutut berhenti tepat di belakangnya.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sambil terus menatap ke dalam mata gadis penjual mawar itu. Toh, gadis itu juga tidak mengetahuinya. "Apa kau tidak menjual mawar putih, Temari?" tanya pemuda itu dengan lembut sembari tersenyum.

Daerah di antara kedua alis gadis yang dipanggil Temari tersebut berkerut. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku? Dan, bukankah semua yang aku jual ini mawar putih?" tanyanya heran.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu berdeham sekali, dan menjawab, "Kau tidak perlu darimana aku bisa tahu tentang namamu. Dan yang kau bawa itu tak satu pun mawar putih, semuanya mawar merah."

"Ta-tapi gadis di toko bunga itu bilang ini mawar putih. Lagi pula aku bisa membedakan mawar merah dan mawar putih dari aromanya, dan ini mawar putih." Muka Temari memerah. Ia merasa malu dan marah sekaligus saat itu. Sedangkan pemuda di hadapannya hanya tersenyum ke arah gadis di depannya, karena mengakui kehebatan indra penciuman Temari-gadis yang selama ini hanya dipandanginya dari jauh.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada orang lain saja, hn?" usul pemuda itu. Dengan cepat Temari berjalan beberapa langkah ketika merasakan beberapa orang berhenti tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Permisi, apakah mawar yang aku bawa ini berwarna merah atau mawar putih?" tanyanya.

Beberapa orang yang ditanyai oleh Temari mendapatkan isyarat dari pemuda berkaos hitam di belakang Temari. "Itu mawar merah, Nona." Begitulah jawaban dari setiap orang yang ditanyai Temari. dan sekarang, ia yakin bahwa mawar yang ia bawa adalah mawar merah.

"Bagaimana? Apa sekarang kau yakin jika mawar yang kau bawa adalah mawar merah?" tanya pemuda yang telah duduk di bangku taman pada gadis penjual mawar yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk sambil menatap kosong ke bawah. "Sudah, tidak usah merasa sedih begitu. Akan ku beli semua mawarmu, bagaimana?"

"Semua? Maksudmu satu keranjang penuh?" tanya Temari dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya.

"Iya, semua."

Temari mengambil keranjang mawar yang terletak diantara kakinya dan kaki pemuda di sebelahnya, dan memberikannya pada pemuda itu. "Baiklah, kalau begitu ini mawarmu, tuan-"

"Shikamaru. Itu namaku," katanya memperkenalkan diri sambil mengambil keranjang mawar yang disodorkan oleh Temari.

"Shikamaru," gumam Temari.

_ShadoWind_

"Apa kau yakin, Shikamaru?" Chouji menahan lengan Shikamaru yang menggengam pisau lipat berwarna _silver_.

Shikamaru menggilas puntung rokoknya pada tempat duduk kayu yang di dudukinya sebelum menjawab. "Sudah kupikirkan matang-matang, Chouji. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa membalaskan dendam guru kita," balasnya dengan suara parau.

Chouji melepas genggamannya pada lengan Shikamaru dengan sedikit kasar. Menarik napas, dan kemudian ia ikut duduk di samping Shikamaru dan menimbulkan bunyi decitan yang cukup kuat. Untuk beberapa saat, dua bersahabat itu diam dalam gelapnya malam. Cahaya bulan purnama malam itu tak mampu menerangi ruangan itu sepenuhnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Temari. setelah kau berhasil membunuh anggota _Akatsuki_ itu bukan berarti kau bebas berkeliaran. Sama seperti kau, temannya juga pasti akan membalas dendam," ujar Chouji dengan suara rendahnya.

"Akan aku pikirkan nanti." Shikamaru pun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kayu tanpa alas itu. "Yang penting dendam guru Asuma terbalas," lanjutnya sebelum menutup rapat matanya.

_ShadoWind_

Temari masih berada disana, di tempat ia biasanya menjajakan mawar dagangannya. Dengan berjalan santai, Shikamaru mendekati Temari dan berbisik dari belakangnya. "Aku ingin mawar putih," katanya.

Temari sedikit terlonjak ketika ia mendengar suara itu berbisik. Ia mengenal suara itu. "Shikamaru," katanya.

"Apa masih seperti yang kemarin?" Shikamaru memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ini mawar putih," kata Temari yakin sambil mengangkat keranjang mawarnya tinggi.

"Itu masih mawar merah. Kalau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada orang lain." Sama seperti hari kemarin, Temari bertanya dengan polosnya tentang warna mawar yang di bawanya. Dan sama seperti kemarin juga, orang-orang yang ditanyai Temari pun berbohong padanya. Setelah menanyakan beberapa orang yang berlalu di sekitarnya, Temari pun kembali ke tempat dimana Shikamaru berdiri.

"Kau benar, aku masih saja salah," kata Temari sambil menunduk.

"Tak apa. Berikan mawarmu, akan ku beli semuanya seperti kemarin." Shikamau baru saja akan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari saku celana kanannya ketika Temari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menjualnya. Aku akan menyimpan mawar ini sampai suatu hari nanti aku bisa melihat sendiri warna mawar ini," kata Temari. Wajahnya sedikit merona saat itu ditambah senyum manis di wajahnya.

Shikamaru tersentak dengan penuturan Temari barusan. Dikeluarkannya tangannya dari saku dan tangannya yang lain merogoh sesuatu di saku celana kirinya. "Ini," katanya sembari memberikan sebuah ampelop tebal berwarna coklat pada Temari.

"Ini apa?" kata Temari sambil mengelus permukaan ampelop yang sudah berpindah tangan itu.

"Itu uang seratus juta. Untuk operasi matamu." Shikamaru memasukkan lagi kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan mendongak ke atas ketika ia melihat butiran bening di sudut mata Temari.

"Terimakasih, Shikamaru," kata Temari sambil memeluk tubuh Shikamaru. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia melakukan itu. Ia hanya ingin memeluk pemuda yang baru dikenalnya tersebut.

"Sama-sama," balas Shikamaru dan kemudian membalas pelukan Temari. "Hei! Suatu saat nanti kita harus melihat awan bersama, itu sangat menyenangkan."

_ShadoWind_

"Aku sudah membunuh orang." Shikamaru menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kamar kosnya dan Chouji. Peluh membasahi rambut hitam dan kemejanya. Wajahnya pucat dan ada sedikit noda cipratan darah di sana. Tangannya yang mengenakan sarung tangan putih ternoda oleh darah yang mengalir dari pisau lipat yang dipegangnya dengan gemetar. "Kami-sama, maafkan aku," katanya setelah melemparkan pisau lipat itu ke bawah tempat duduk kayunya.

"SHIKAMARU!" Teriakaan Chouji mengejutkan Shikamaru. Segera dibukanya pintu kamar dan membiarkan Chouji masuk. "Apa kau benar-benar membunuhnya?" tanya Chouji sambil mencengkram kedua bahu Shikamaru. Mendapat anggukan dari Shikamaru, Chouji sontak menghantam tubuh Shikamaru ke tembok bata itu. "Apa kau tahu? Sekarang semua anggota _Akatsuki_ sudah mulai bergerak. Kau tidak akan dibiarkan lepas," desis Chouji tepat di depan wajah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatap Chouji sekilas kemudian bangun dan berjalan ke arah kemari usang di sudut kamar. "Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya. Kita pergi dari Konoha," katanya sambil memasukkan bajunya dan Chouji ke dalam ransel hitam. Chouji hanya mengikuti tindakan Shikamaru selanjutnya. Ia pun tak ingin mati konyol di tangan Akatsuki.

_ShadoWind_

Dua bulan sudah Shikamaru bergerilya dengan anggota Akatsuki, dan itu artinya sudah dua bulan pula ia tak bertemu dengannya. Temari. apa dia sudah melakukan operasi matanya? Maka dari itu hari ini Shikamaru memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyianya kembali ke Konoha, dengan Chouji-tentunya.

Masih sama seperti dua bulan yang lalu, Temari masih saja menjual bunganya di daerah itu. Tetapi, ada yang berbeda dengan tatapan matanya. Tatapannya lebih hidup.

"Dari sini saja," ujar Chouji ketika Shikamaru memutuskan untuk melangkah lebih dekat.

"Aku ingin dia melihat wajahku." Shikamaru melepas tangannya dan menghirup napas dalam. "Setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kali," kata Shikamaru sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Chouji.

"Apa kau menjual mawar putih?" tanya Shikamaru pada Temari.

Temari membalik badannya dan menatap Shikamaru heran. "Tapi ini mawar putih," balasnya polos.

'Ternyata kau lupa dengan suaraku ya, Temari' batin Shikamaru. "Tidak. Aku ingin mawar putih." Shikamaru mengambil setangkai mawar dari keranjang yang di pegang Temari. "Dan yang kau bawa ini mawar merah," lanjutnya.

"Kau!" kata Temari sedikit berteriak. Senyum lebar terbentuk di bibirnya dilepasnya genggaman tangannya pada keranjang mawar, dan memeluk Shikamaru erat. "Terimakasih. Terimakasih untuk semuanya," gumamnya di dalam pelukan Shikamaru.

"Sama-sama," balas Shikamaru. "Hei! Kenapa kau menjatuhkan mawarmu?" Shikamaru pun melepaskan pelukannya dan berjongkok untuk memungut mawar putih itu.

Temari tersenyum haru melihat Shikamaru. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah pemuda itu. tanpa pikir panjang, Temari pun ikut memunguti mawar dagangannya.

"Mawar terakhir," kata Shikamaru dan mengambil satu-satunya mawar putih yang tertinggal. Tetapi, belum sempat ia berdiri dan mengumpulkan mawar yang ada padanya, badanya kembali terjatuh. Timah panas menembus kulitnya dan bersarang di tubuhnya. Mawar yang ada di genggamannya terlepas, begitu pula mawar di dalam keranjang Temari, kembali berserakan di jalanan.

"Shikamaru!" jerit Temari. Tangisnya semakin menjadi ketika melihat darah mengalir keluar dari tubuh Shikamaru.

Dengan sedikit tenaganya yang tersisa, Shikamaru ingin mengatakan pada Temari bahwa sebenarnya selama ini mawar putihlah yang dibawanya. Namun, ia urungkan. Toh, sekarang mawar putih sudah terlanjur berwarna merah. Darah yang mengalir membuat mawar itu berubah warna. Dan ia putuskan menggunakan tenaganya yang terakhir untuk menatap wajah gadis bersurai pirang itu.

'Maafkan aku Temari, kita tidak bisa melihat awan bersama-sama. Tapi cobalah untuk melihatnya setiap hari. Setidaknya tidak lebih merepotkan daripada menangis seperti sekarang,' batin Shikamaru sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit dan menantang matahari yang tak terhalang awan sedikitpun.

_The_End_

Yuhuuu~ ini fic untuk ShadoWind Event saya yang kedua. Agak lebih gaje kan? Jadi, gimana menurut kalian? Jangan lupa reviewnya ya. Dan, happy Black and White ShadoWind Event. Hidup ShikaTema!


End file.
